Normal by Definition
by charlies-anomoly
Summary: Set when Don and Charlie are around 18 and 13 respectively. Fluffy little one shot


  
**'Normal by Definition'**

**Summary**: Set when Don and Charlie are around 18 and 13 respectively. Fluffy little one shot.

**A/N: **My first Numb3rs drabble ever. How monumentous lol. Constructive criticism welcome, please R&R

**Normal by Definition**

"Don…"

Groaning faintly, Don registered the small hands cautiously shaking his shoulders, and decided that he needed to find a lock for his door. Either that, or move into the garage. Charlie didn't like going outside at night, particularly when everyone else was asleep. He'd probably be safe out in the garage. If he could evict his brother's notebooks and chalk boards without anyone noticing. Charlie could give him the odds of that, he was sure.

"Don." Sighing heavily, Don shifted his head around so that his face was unobstructed by his pillow, and cracked open an eye reluctantly. And felt his jaw drop open in surprise.

"Charlie, what the hell?"

Sitting up hurriedly, his hands shot out to his brother; one fastening on his trembling shoulder, the other cupping his face gently, and holding him steady so that he could look more carefully at the wild bruising across his right cheek. Charlie winced at the touch, but didn't object.

"Charlie, what happened?" he demanded, lowering his voice hastily. Pulling his brother off his knees, he shuffled back to make room for him to sit on the bed, whilst he flicked on his lamp and examined his face grimly. Charlie's chest rose slowly in a deep sigh.

"I didn't… I had to get something for dad, Don. His birthday in two days… The mall's open all night tonight, you know?" Don moaned inwardly.

"Charlie, please tell me you weren't down at the mall just now." Receiving no response, Don narrowed his eyes and went on with his examination, sweeping his brother's unruly hair off his forehead to see that the bruising extended up onto his brow. "Since when do you go out after dark, huh?" Charlie shrugged, shuddering.

"I just… I wasn't going to be very long. I thought I could do it by myself."

"Charlie, I told you I'd take you tomorrow," he reminded gently, wondering vaguely if perhaps he should get some ice. He got a nod by way of reply, and another sigh.

"I know."

"What happened?" Don asked again, removing his prodding fingers at length, and allowing his gaze to take in his torn clothing and grazed knees and elbows.

"Some kids… I don't know, they recognized me from school. They were more your age, though. They…" Here he screwed up his face in distaste. "They offered me a joint. I said no," he reassured quickly, blushing. "But they followed me around, asking why… I don't know, why I like math so much, and stuff like that. They were saying how unfair it was that I graduate this year, and I'm only thirteen." He lowered his eyes, but not before Don noticed the confused hurt flash across his face. "They just started… hitting me. And they wouldn't stop."

"Oh, Charlie," breathed Don, opening his arms and pulling his little brother against his chest for a hug. "I'm sorry buddy." Charlie buried his head against his shoulder, and sniffed a little.

"You didn't do it," he objected softly. He smiled grimly.

"No," he agreed. "But that doesn't make it better, huh?" Charlie shook his head, but momentarily drew back, eyeing his brother curiously.

"Do you think it's unfair?"

"What?"

"That I'll probably graduate this year. Same as you." Don paused. Did he think it was unfair? Did he think it was unfair that his thirteen-year-old brother was already set for a brighter future than himself at such a young age? Contrasted with the knowledge that he couldn't walk around the school yard without getting threatened or tormented… He shook his head.

"No, Charlie, of course I don't." He smiled a little, weakly. "In some ways I'm a bit jealous, I guess. I would have done anything to get out of school when I was your age. But I don't envy you… not anymore. It's gotta be tough for you, right? You're definitely the shortest in my grade." Charlie laughed softly. Don nudged his shoulder gently. "I don't think it's unfair that you're gonna graduate soon, buddy. I think it's unfair how you get treated at school… everywhere you go. If I could change it, I would."

"Maybe if I tried to be… I dunno, more like a normal kid, Donnie-"

"No," he cut in, lifting his brother's chin with a finger. Charlie wasn't what he would call normal by any stretch of the word. The maths and incredible intelligence of the thirteen year old aside, he wasn't like any other kid Don knew. He wasn't interested in skateboards, or terrible heavy metal music. He didn't have a steady circle of rowdy friends, and preferred to stick at home than go out anywhere particularly, save perhaps the odd basketball game. His dad used to refer to Charlie as 'viewing the world through rose coloured glasses'; His brother didn't judge anyone until he knew them. More importantly, though wary of anyone he came across, he seemed to have blocked out the knowledge that humans weren't necessarily to be trusted, and he couldn't seem to understand how cruel people could be. His mom reasoned that Charlie compared everyone else to his family; the three people in the world he felt safe around, and as such couldn't imagine a person being 'bad', as it were. Frustrating as it could be some times, Don loved that about his brother.

"No, that's one thing I wouldn't change." He added, smiling reassuringly. "What's so good about being normal, am I right?" Charlie grinned weakly.

"Sure." He moved to stand up, but hesitantly sank back down, not meeting his brother's eyes. "Uh, Donnie, could-"

"You wanna sleep in here tonight?" he asked gently, pulling back the blanket and making room. Charlie smiled appreciatively, and scooted down, curling into a ball against Don's chest and burying himself up to his shoulders in the warm doona. Don eyed him wryly, as he settled back down himself.

"You know, you're thirteen now," he commented dryly. Charlie smiled sleepily.

"Glad to hear it. Now that you've acknowledged my real age, might you convince dad to treat me as such?"

"That might be a stretch." Charlie nodded, yawning.

"Thought so."

"Night, Charlie."

"Night Don."

Don lay awake for a time, after Charlie's breaths evened out indicating he'd drifted off. He honestly couldn't call his brother normal by any definition; What thirteen-year-old kid would want to sleep in the same bed as his seventeen-year-old brother, after all? But, he reasoned, smiling tiredly and closing his eyes as sleep gradually started to overtake him; But, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**The end**.


End file.
